The beauty of Love
by Matty and Luke forever
Summary: I left Summer Bay on my 19th birthday.I returned a week before my 26th.I began to destroy myself 8 days later
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever gone away somewhere, maybe for a few days , and when you come back realise how much you truly missed someone? That happened to me.

I left Summer Bay on my 19th Birthday.

I was young then and believed that once I got out of this sleepy, old town I would have all night parties, get drunk and go home with random guys, maybe find a future husband. I found out I was wrong, sure I got the future husband after a year in the city; it was like an impulse buy! I met a cute, charming, 29 year old lawyer in a bar and after 6 months I was Mrs. Matilda Lang, much to everyone's surprise but the parties never happened, well at least not the lively ones I was hoping for and it was a disgrace to get blind drunk at a dinner party _apparently_.

Later the holidays in Barbados, big houses and fast cars became the most important things in my life besides shopping…and I thought Summer Bay could be a drag! I had become a material girl, like all those sitcoms you watch where there will always be the spoilt wife who gets whatever she wants whenever she wants. I had became Northern Beaches very own Julie Cooper. I had all the money I wanted but I wasn't happy. No matter how many designer bag's, shoes or clothes I bought I just couldn't smile, well not the way I used to.

Soon Gregg took up a job in a firm in Yabbie Creek; he thought the problem was I was missing my family. Like I said he thought. It wasn't that I didn't miss them, it was just that I missed someone else more, Him.

I knew he had gotten married much like the way I did, to the girl he had an insane affair with after he spilt with Cassie. She had become pregnant not long after the affair ended and we had got together, she turned up on the doorstep a month and two days before my 19th.

And she blew my life apart.

It had been a month since his past had been revealed that I decided to leave. I had been sitting on the lounge not willing to move or talk to anyone, just like I had spent most of my days. My step-dad, Tony, came into the room and sat beside me. He slowly pulled me onto his lap and stroked my long blonde hair, soothing me. I remember telling him that I always thought that he was my prince and that I was in some fairytale. He whispered into my ear:

_'We all can make our own fairytales'_

This is my fairytale. A story that will prove the difference between loving what you see on the outside and loving what is on the inside.

This is my story.

I left Summer Bay on my 19th birthday.

I returned a week before my 26th.

I began to destroy myself 8 days later.

-Xxx-

_**Lust Is When You Love What You See. Love Is When You Lust For What's Inside**_

-Xxx-


	2. Chapter 2

The crisp night air hit my face as we sped through Old Yabbie Creek road with the roof of the car off. We had just been at Gregg's 'welcome-to-the-firm' party and were heading towards the surf Club to meet Tony and Jack. My stomach was doing flips, and I was constantly checking myself in the mirror. I had no idea why, it wasn't as though Jack was going to care how hot his sister looked. I suddenly released what I had thought, 'hot?' I was trying to make the 'new me' look hot. But not for Gregg, he already thought it, it was for someone else.

The car pulled into the Surf Club car park and Gregg put his hand on my knee.

"I don't know why you're nervous" he laughed "I have met these people before"

"Not all of them" I sighed

"Ok well the ones that matter! It can be like a birthday celebration since I'm not here" he said easing the subject into the conversation.

"What?!"

"I need to impress the boss, baby. I'm sure you'll have fun without me, an old fart like me will probably just ruin the party" he smiled patting my knee.

"Yeah, I'll have fun watching _Better Homes and Gardens_ all night!" I sniped, getting out of the car and slamming the door. I began walking towards the door, looking slightly out of place with my Chanel Dress and Shoes compared to the many women my age wearing board short and bikinis. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Come one, let's not fight about this again!" he coaxed me, kissing my head "I'll make it up to you". I nodded and smiled knowing that in his world the job came first and the missus came second.

-Xxx-

We had been sitting, relaxed for about an hour and a half. Gregg was charming Irene and Colleen while I sat quietly beside him sometimes engaging in conversation with Dan and Tony, or a smile and thank you when Leah commented on how amazing my shoes were. It was nice to get complimented, where we used to live the compliment felt like insults. I remember getting ready for Yoga when someone turn round to Nancy Harper and told her that the weight she had gained after her husband had left her, and lost quite successfully, had somehow recited to her thighs but it was okay because you can always hide your thighs. So being told how lovely you look without hearing a, but, was a huge deal for me.

"Would anyone like some drinks?!" Gregg stood up fishing his wallet out from his back pocket.

"I'll get them" I jumped up trying to get away from a conversation that was beginning with Colleen about what I had done with my life, simple answer nothing. I moved towards the bar and began ordering when I looked up.

My mouth could have hit the floor.

-Xxx-

"Hey!" I breathed heavily, trying not to show my school-girl-crush-like behaviour.

"How have you been?!" he said hugging in an attempt to get rid of the awkwardness.

"I'm good, you look great" I smiled, I heard a small muffle that sounded like Daddy come from my feet.

"Who's this lady?" the little girl asked as she was picked up to my eye level, I was still even in heels slightly smaller than him.

"This is daddy's friend, Tilly" he chuckled releasing what he had said.

"Its okay" I laughed in an awkward kind of way.

"You look like my Barbie" the girl piped up. He shushed her and she giggled.

"Thank you!" I smiled the way I did with all children "What's your name?"

"Sophie, I have a big sister but she's at home with Great Granddad because she has a tummy bug. Her names Lou-Lou and she's 10!" she smiled an almost toothless smile and then continued "And I'm 6!"

"Well you are a very big girl." I turned my attention back to the man holding her "Sarah's not with you tonight?"

"No, she hasn't been for a long time"

"D-i-v-o-r-c-e-d?" I spelt out almost in a whispering, so the young girl who was concentrating on Tony making funny faces at her would not have a definite idea of what we were saying.

"W-i-d-o-w-e-r" he answered solemnly.

"Ric, I never…." He quickly butted in

"She was in a smash, running away with her boyfriend about two years ago. It's been hard but we've got through it." He sighed "I haven't met your lucky husband yet!" he immediately changed the conversation.

"Well, come on over" I suddenly felt the butterflies reappear. I touched his shoulder as we came near him "Ric, This is Gregg" I started

"Gregg, Ric" I smiled as they shook hands.

Unbeknown that soon they would become enemies.

-Xxx-


End file.
